A need exists for a vehicle seat assembly incorporating an integral child seat module which may be easily deployed and utilized to restrain a child in a motor vehicle. Advantageously, the child seat module may also be conveniently stowed within the vehicle seat assembly in a quick and efficient manner. The device eliminates the need to purchase a separate child restraint seat. Such a separate seat is often heavy and difficult to install. It also must be removed from the vehicle at other times in order to gain space for non-child passengers and, consequently is often inconvenient to use. The vehicle seat assembly disclosed in this document addresses and resolves these issues for the benefit of the vehicle operator.